


I Promise

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Friendship, death/grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: An accident during a bust changes the lives of the Ghostbusters forever.





	1. Bad Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get a call that is more than they can handle.

The past six months had been somewhat busy. A few changes had taken place that took some time to adjust to, but nobody seemed to mind. After a year of dating, Dr. Egon Spengler and Ms. Janine Melnitz had finally married! Then, three months ago, they had announced that Janine is pregnant! It happened a little sooner than they had wanted, but they were still ecstatic. Egon had been more protective of Janine than usual, even going as far as baby proofing their apartment. Janine had told him it was a bit early for that, but he had insisted.

Janine's cravings had shifted from potato chips to chocolate ice cream. The guys had stocked up the freezer at the Firehouse so she took breaks a little more often than usual. 

She had just returned to her desk after finishing lunch when the phone rang. It was the first call that week.

"Ghostbusters! Yes ma'am, how big?....wait, slow down! Ma'am! What?!....Can you please repeat that?.....Uh-huh....Uh-huh....ookaayyy....yes, they'll be there as soon as they can. Thank you."

The guys looked at Janine, waiting for an explanation.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Janine said as she finished writing down the address.

"What could it be that we haven't already seen?" Winston asked.

"You asked for it," Janine started. "This woman said it looks like a troll the size of a horse. There's also another creature with it. It looks like a cross between a rhino and an elephant, roughly the size of my VW Beetle. They're going through the streets at Time Square knocking over vehicles, smashing windows, stuff like that."

"Oh boy! Sounds like the second creature is a Pairadetron!" exclaimed Ray, very excited.

"A what?" Janine, Winston and Peter asked all together.

"It's a magical creature that is believed to live in the outer areas of the Netherworld," explained Ray. "Legend has it that it serves as a guardian; it's job was to keep creatures that had been exiled from re-entering the area where demons live."

"Wow! I didn't think demons needed guard dogs!" Janine replied.

"What are these things doing in New York?" Winston asked.

"The answer is most likely very unsettling," Egon said, looking at his PKE meter. 

Everyone turned to look at him.

"These readings are showing that there is a large dimensional rip nearby. That's where the creatures are originating from. If we don't return them and seal the rip, there will be no end of the other creatures that will eventually find their way here." Egon explained.

"What caused this rip?" Janine asked.

"Could be anything! But more than likely, it was an accident," Ray said, bouncing as he talked.

"Well, let's earn our pay boys!" Peter said, moving towards the lockers.

As everyone was getting into their jumpsuits, Janine stepped over to Egon, gently grabbing his arm. "Please be careful, Egon," she whispered. "I worry more these days."

Egon placed his hand over Janine's and smiled. "I'll be fine, Sweetheart," Egon said softly. "You just take care of yourself and the baby. You have a far more important job than I do."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Janine replied, trying to hold back tears.

They loaded up Ecto-1 and jumped in. As the vehicle backed out of the Firehouse, Janine blew a kiss to Egon and waved, silently wishing them good luck.

As Winston drove towards Time Square, Peter, who was seated in the back with Egon, turned to start up a conversation.

"So, what's up with Janine? She seems more on edge these days."

Egon looked up from his PKE meter to address Peter. "She's just hormonal. The pregnancy is starting to get to her. I think she's worried about gaining weight, if she's going to be a good mother, that sort of thing. She finally stopped throwing up every morning."

"Yeah, my sisters all had problems like that during their pregnancies," Winston said. "They worry about EVERYTHING. Stretch marks, losing their figures, one of my sisters even worried that she wouldn't want to have sex after she had the baby." He chuckled a little.

"Did she?" Peter asked.

"I guess so; she had two more kids later!" Winston laughed.

They all chuckled, Egon even smiled.

"Well, you've probably got nothing to worry about, Spengs!" Peter said, slapping Egon on the shoulder.

They arrived at the scene at Time Square. 

“Damn! These things left quite a trail!” Peter said, stepping out of Ecto-1 and gearing up.

As they all got their packs on and powered up, Egon’s attention was drawn to his PKE meter. 

“These readings indicate that we are close to the dimensional rip opening and something else is getting ready to come through.”

“Ok guys, let’s watch our backs and get this opening shut down,” Peter instructed.

“How do we close it?” Winston asked.

“Well, we could cross the streams like we did with Gozer or ......,” Ray suggested.

“Or what?” Winston asked.

“We Can set off some sort of explosion that will seal it,” Ray finished.

“Sorry, I left my stash of C-4 at home,” Peter said sarcastically.

“We Can set one of our proton packs on self destruct,” Egon said.

“Ohhh, Ok. That’s more doable,” Peter replied.

They followed the readings as the meter’s arms raised. As they rounded the corner of a building, down at the far end of the alley, the guys saw the opening. It was a bright bluish color that seemed to pulsate. 

The alarm on Egon’s PKE meter went off, alerting them that something big was coming.

“Class Eight!! Very strong!!” Egon shouted.

They primed their throwers, readying themselves. 

Suddenly, a large dark figure came into view, getting closer to the edge of the opening. It stepped one foot out onto the street, it’s long claws on the foot showing. As the rest of the figure made its way through, the guys saw the figure had claws on the other foot as well as its hands.

“Heat ‘em up!” Peter yelled.

The throwers roared to life. As the Ghostbusters fired, the entity hissed and flew off into the sky. It’s wing span was impressive.

They ran after it, eager to capture it before it damaged anything or anyone. The creature flew onto the top of one of the buildings along Time Square. It perched, watching the men carefully.

“Watch it,” Winston warned. “I think it wants us to follow it.”

“Let’s spread out and flank it,” Ray suggested. 

They tried that plan but the creature only flew higher, landing on the building next door. 

“If that thing thinks we’re dumb enough to go all the way up there, it’s crazier than I thought!” Peter said.

“We May not have a choice,” Egon said. 

“Egon, you’re not serious?!” Ray asked alarmed.

“What if one of us goes halfway up to draw it out?” Egon suggested.

“It’s suicide Big Guy,” Peter replied. “And I’m not playing that game today.”

Suddenly, the creature howled then swooped down coming towards them. 

“FIRE!” Peter yelled.

They opened fire, but the creature was able to dodge the streams. It changed direction, heading straight towards Egon. Before they knew it, the creature had picked him up and was trying to fly away. But Egon was able to use his thrower to fire a stream that, at that proximity, burned one of the creature’s legs. It’s grip on Egon loosened, then dropped him. 

“EGON!” Peter screamed. 

Egon fell from what was the equivalent to three stories. He landed with a hard thud against the ground. The guys raced to help their friend, forgetting about the creature, who by now had flown out of sight.

Peter knelt by Egon’s side, cradling his upper body in his arms. “Talk to me, Spengs,” he pleaded.

Egon opened his eyes, but couldn’t focus without his glasses. Ray found them a few feet away, the frames somewhat bent and the lenses cracked. He coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth.

“Come on, let’s get him to the hospital,” Winston said.

Ray held open the door on Ecto as Winston and Peter get Egon settled in the backseat.

“Guys! Look!” Ray whispered.

Sticking out from Egon’s left rib area was a long claw, and several deep gashes along his abdomen. He was losing a lot of blood fast from the injuries.

“Must’ve been from where that thing grabbed him,” Ray said.

As Winston drove Ecto towards the nearest hospital at a dizzying speed, Peter said quietly, “We’ve gotta tell Janine.”

*******************  
By the time Janine’s cab made it to the hospital, the doctor and nurses had been working on Egon’s injuries for about twenty minutes.

Janine rushed into the waiting area. 

“Where is he?! What happened?! What’s going on?! WHERE IS HE?!!!” She demanded.

Peter ran up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “A creature picked him up and flew off with him. But he was able to fire his thrower at it and hurt it enough that it let him go. But he fell about three stories. He has multiple injuries and they’re working on him now.”

Tears streamed down Janine’s face. “This can’t be happening, not now!”

Just then, the doctor appeared. “Mrs. Spengler?” He asked, addressing Janine.

“Yes,” she replied.

“I’m Dr. Evans. I’m afraid we’re not able to perform surgery on your husband,” the doctor explained. “He has several internal injuries and he has lost a lot of blood.”

Everyone’s faces paled.

“What are you saying?” Ray asked.

“I’m saying there’s nothing else we can do. I’m deeply sorry.”

“Can’t you operate?!” Peter screamed, losing his composure.

“We could But he’s not strong enough,” the doctor said. “If you need to say your good-byes, now is the time.”


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is asked to make promises as a last request of one of the Busters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to morganskye for giving me the encouragement to write this story.

Everyone had taken a few minutes to gather themselves together. It was a time when they had to maintain their composure. They all entered the room together, Peter holding Janine’s hand tightly. Everyone gathered around the bed. 

Egon was hooked up to oxygen; his face was deathly pale, almost gray. He was covered up to his waist with hospital blankets. He had bandages on his arms. 

He smiled as he looked at Janine. Tears ran down her face as she took his hand and squeezed it. 

“None of that now,” Egon said gently. “I know what’s happened, and i don’t have much time.”

“This ain’t the way it’s supposed to go, man,” Winston said, tears streaming down his face.

“I know, but I need to speak privately with each of you, starting with Winston,” Egon said.

Everyone else left the room.

Winston took Egon’s hand in his and looked the brave physicist in the eyes, the life draining from them quickly.

“Winston, i need you to promise me you’ll do something,” Egon asked.

“You name it,” Winston replied.

“Keep the business going; hire another person to take my place.”

“You can never be replaced, Egon,” Winston stated.

“You know what I mean, promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you. It’s been a privilege working with you. Please send Ray in.”

Winston stepped out, letting Ray know that Egon wanted to speak to him next.

Ray entered the room. As he walked up to the bed, he placed his hand on Egon’s shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

“Ray, promise me that you’ll stay in touch with my mother; make sure she’s ok,” Egon pleaded.

“I promise,” Ray said, tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry I can’t be here anymore, but it’s been an honor working with you,” Egon said.

“We’ll never forget you,” Ray said.

“Please, send in Peter.”

Ray stepped out, signaling for Peter to go in. 

Peter took a deep breath, then entered the room. Egon was losing color in his face, his eyes getting weaker. Gently, Peter took his friend’s hand in his. 

“You rang?” He tried to say in a deep voice but didn’t quite make it.

“Peter, I’ve known you the longest; you’ve been like a brother to me. I need you to promise me that you’ll take care of Janine and the baby. Make sure she gets enough rest and keeps living.”

“Egon, I can’t….,”

“Peter, there’s no time, please….promise,” Egon begged, his voice getting weaker.

“I promise,” Peter replied. He then leaned in and gave Egon a hug.

“Now, Janine, but I’d like you to stay as well, Peter,” Egon instructed.

Peter stepped out to get Janine. She rushed through the door and over to the bed. Peter came in slowly behind her.

“Janine, everyone has promised me something. Now, you must,” Egon said, his breath hitching.

“Of course,” she said.

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself and the baby.”

“Egon, don’t do this to me,” Janine cried. “You’re gonna beat this, you always have.”

“Promise,” Egon repeated. “I need to know that you and our child will go on with your lives.”

“I promise,” Janine said. “And I promise that I’ll always love you forever. Our baby will know how brave it’s daddy was.”

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you, she whispered.

“I love you too. You’re the love of my life,” Egon whispered back. 

Janine wiped her eyes. “Egon, Honey, please don’t give up. We’ve got a baby on the way.”

Egon’s eyes swelled with tears. “You know the situation. I am sorry that i wasn’t as careful as I should have been. But you have been the best part of my life, Janine. Don’t ever doubt that.”

He looked at Peter. “You’ve been the best friend I could have ever hoped for. Don’t forget to keep living though. And remember what you promised.”

Peter cleared his throat. “Who’s gonna keep me out of trouble now? You’ve always watched my back.” He tried to laugh but didn’t quite make it.

Egon smiled weakly. “We both know Janine has had that job since you hired her.” He looked at Janine and winked.

Janine slipped out a light giggle.

“I’ll get Winston and Ray now,” Peter said.

The others stepped into the room. They all stood by his bed as Egon took his last breath.

The doctor and nurse worked on him, trying to revive him. Finally, they let him go.

Janine burst into tears, screaming his name over and over. 

Winston and Ray ushered her out of the room. 

Peter held his hand one last time. As tears streamed down his face, he whispered, “So long, Spengs. It’s never gonna be the same.”

********************  
Three hours later the arrangements had been made. Ray contacted Egon’s mother and gave her the news. She would be on the next flight out of Ohio. Winston and Peter had finally convinced Janine to go home; Peter stayed with her. He had made a phone call to her obstetrician asking what she could take to help her rest and not harm the baby. She approved taking Benadryl but not too much. 

“You help Ray; I’m staying with Janine,” Peter instructed.

Winston nodded and returned to the hospital. 

“Oh, Spengs, How am I possibly gonna do this without you?” Peter whispered to himself.

Janine had changed into a set of soft, comfy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. She was sitting on the side of the bed when Peter entered the bedroom. 

He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his shoulder. She sat crying on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, let it out. Let it all out,” Peter spoke gently, stroking her hair with the other hand. 

Finally, Janine settled down. Peter helped ease her back onto the bed. He tucked her in tightly. She looked at him tenderly.

“Thank you, Peter,” Janine said softly.

Peter smiled. “He made each of us promise that we’d do something for him. Mine was to take care of you and the baby. And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. And now I’m making a promise to you: you will not have to go through this alone.”

Janine closed her eyes smiling as Peter leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.


	3. Revenge and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Busters are out for revenge on the ghost that killed Egon. But will Peter go too far and forget his promise to take care of Janine?

Janine is in her seventh month of the pregnancy. Peter had insisted on moving in with her after the funeral. He stayed in the spare bedroom. He had made a promise to Egon that he would make sure Janine and the baby would be cared for. Janine was against the idea at first but in the coming months, she changed her mind. 

Peter was running a check on the containment unit before he and Janine left for the day. Ray was with him emptying a trap he and Winston had caught a ghost in. 

“How’s Marcus doing on the busts?” Peter asked. They had hired another person two months ago to fill Egon’s position.

“He’s catching on fast!” Ray replied. “He has a quick wit when it comes to thinking under pressure...kinda like...,” his voice trailed off.

Peter smiled. “It’s ok, Ray. It’s gonna take some time, but it’s ok. Winston kept his promise in hiring Marcus. And we do need another brilliant mind like the one he had.”

“How’s Janine doing? She’s quiet these days,” Ray said.

Peter’s expression saddened. “She’s alright physically but the closer she gets to delivering, the more emotional she gets. I know she’s hormonal, but honestly, it’s a miracle she hasn’t delivered prematurely.”

“Still having nightmares?” Ray asked.

“Not as much. She’s just on edge more. I haven’t seen her this moody since the funeral,” Peter replied.

“Yeah, Winston thought for sure she was gonna lose the baby after the funeral,” Ray recalled.

“Yeah, Egon’s Mom was able to help calm her down and to see that she needed to be careful,” Peter said.

“When’s her next OB appointment?” Ray asked.

“Um..next Tuesday, I think. She’s gonna get another ultrasound done. I think she might want to know the sex of the baby.” Peter smiled. “I wouldn’t mind knowing myself.”

As they headed back upstairs, Janine had just finished shutting down her computer. 

“Well, ready to roll, Dr. V?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Coming M’Lady!” Peter said in his best British accent. 

“What’s the hurry, Janine?” Winston asked with a grin.

Janine gave him a smirk. “It’s Thursday and he knows what that means.”

Winston and Marcus look to Peter for an explanation.

Peter grinned. “It’s a little tradition we’ve started. Every Thursday, we go shopping for the baby.”

“Yes! We started it a month ago,” Janine added. 

“Well, enjoy your evening, Mrs. Spengler!” Marcus said.

Janine warily smiled. “Marcus, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Janine.”

“I’ll try but it just doesn’t seem right,” Marcus said as he went upstairs towards the lab.

Janine waved to Ray and Winston as she and Peter left. 

“Are you sure she doesn’t hate me?” Marcus asked timidly.

“Yeah, she’s just trying to adjust to the lab being used again; don’t take it personally,” Winston said giving Marcus’ shoulder a light slap.

Meanwhile, Peter and Janine were headed towards the store in her VW Beetle. 

“We really need to get you a bigger car,” Peter said as he struggled with his position behind the steering wheel.

“Yeah, well....,” Janine mumbled.

“Marcus thinks you hate him,” Peter stated flatly.

Janine sighed heavily. “I could be his mother; I guess it’s only fair he calls me by my proper name.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, he’s not long fresh outta college! He’s brilliant though.”

Janine just stared blankly ahead.

“The silence is killing me, Big J.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Janine replied icily.

“What does that mean?!” Peter shot back.

“You've spent more time with your nose in books these last few months, I feel like I’m at the apartment by myself! It’s like...,”

“Like Egon?” Peter shouted back in anger.

“Stop the damn car, NOW!!” Janine screamed.

Peter pulled off the main road, but grabbed Janine’s arm so she couldn’t leave.

“I’m sorry, Janine,” he said softly. “I’m just...I’m trying to track down that damn creature that...,”

“I know. And I don’t fault you for that. Just don’t forget that other people need you, too,” Janine said with tears in her eyes.

Peter felt instantly ashamed of his actions. “We’ve got some shopping to do. Then I’ll go by the market; you’re gonna need more ice cream soon.”

Janine smiled and settled back down into the seat. She placed her hand over her baby bump, feeling kicks from time to time. It helped her to know that a part of Egon would always be with her.

**************  
Ray and Marcus were in the lab, books strewn everywhere. Winston walked in to announce dinner was ready. 

“Hey, burgers are ready! What are you two doing?”

“We’re trying to figure out a way to use the PKE meter to track down the exact location of the winged creature that ....,” Marcus explained.

Winston nodded. “Like how we can use our own biorhythms when one of us is missing?”

“Exactly!” Ray said. “I’ve gone back several times to the readings that were on the PKE meter that Egon was holding at the time. But I’ve never been able to replicate it without the meter going haywire.”

“Yeah, that was a powerful ghost!” Winston said.

“At least you guys were able to close the portal opening after you trapped the other two creatures!” Marcus pointed out.

“Egon’s idea of setting one of the packs on self destruct was good,” Ray said.

“It sealed off that dimensional rip permanently,” Winston said.

“How is Mrs. Spe....,I mean....Janine with handling all of this?” Marcus asked worriedly.

“It’s been hard on her,” Ray replied. “But Peter has been doing a great job making sure she eats right, gets enough rest, goes to all of her doctor appointments.”

“Yeah, at first, she shut down. We all did, actually,” Winston admitted. “But I think she’s doing better now.”

“Having a trained psychologist in house helps,” Ray joked.

“How long have the two of them been a couple?” Marcus asked.

Winston and Ray exchanged puzzled looks.

“What do you mean?” Ray asked.

“They argue like an old married couple,” Marcus said. 

Winston laughed. “They’ve always been like that! Kind of a brother/sister thing.”

Marcus arched an eyebrow. “Obviously you two are too close to it to see what I see.”

Ray and Winston gave Marcus a blank stare.

Marcus continued, “The way he dotes on her, the looks she gives him, there’s something more there. More than it used to be maybe.”

Ray grinned at Winston. “Do you think they....?”

“Well, they are technically living together,” Winston said.

“Wow, that would be something else!” Ray beamed, almost bouncing.

********************  
It was the day of Janine’s OB appointment. Peter was by her side as the doctor started the ultrasound. 

“Good, everything seems to be going according to schedule, Mrs. Spengler. The baby’s size is normal for your seventh month, heartbeat is very strong. Do you want to know the gender?”

Janine looked at Peter. He nodded. Janine took a deep breath and let it out.

“Yes.”

“It’s a boy.”

Janine burst into tears, along with Peter. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. 

“For God’s sake, I hope he has your looks,” Peter joked.

Janine laughed through the tears. 

On the way home, Peter noticed Janine seemed deep in thought. “You ok?” He asked.

“He had said he wanted a son,” Janine whispered. Then she looked at Peter. “It’s not fair. Everything would’ve been perfect. That damn ghost thing had to take away my life!!”

Peter pulled the car over. He took Janine’s hands in his. “I swear to you that I won’t rest until I get that bastard. I know I can’t replace Egon; I’d never try to. But I made him a promise and by God, I’m gonna keep it! You and your son will be take care of.”

Janine started crying. “I don’t want you to feel like this is some kind of obligation.” She started crying harder, then suddenly, the baby’s movements started getting more intense. Janine pulled her hands loose from Peter’s and placed them around her growing belly.

“Oh no, no, no! It’s too soon!” she cried.

Peter kept calm, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Shhhhhh, breathe in then out slowly,” he urged her quietly. “Shhhh, in...out...in...out,”

Janine did as instructed, the baby slowly calming down as she did. She rested her head back against the headrest. Peter restarted the car and finished the drive home, keeping a close eye on Janine.

Peter told Janine to lay down on the bed while he fixed dinner. He helped her get situated in bed. He started to leave the room when Janine stopped him.

“Peter, wait.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done since...you know.... I didn’t want you to stay here at first because I didn’t want your sympathy. But I was wrong in thinking that. If it hadn’t been for you, I would’ve lost this baby a while back. He’s all I have left of Egon. I will always love him; I hope you can understand that?”

Peter sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her hand. “I know, and I don’t want to replace him. But i want to be here for you, for anything you need: emotional support, financial support. You name it and you’ve got it.”

Janine smiled and started to blush. “I’m telling you this because I think you need to know. If it makes things between us weird, I’m sorry. But you need to know that I am falling in love with you. I think I’ve always loved both Egon and you. But my feelings were stronger for Egon. Sometimes I think if I hadn’t have fallen for him, things between us might have been different. Anyway, I’m sorry if this makes things too weird. But you needed to know.”

She looked over at the wall, not wanting to see Peter’s expression. “You can just leave if you’d like,” she offered.

Peter took her chin and gently forced her to look at him. He was smiling, not his usual Cheshire grin but an honest, genuine smile. 

“Janine, like I’ve said, i don’t wanna replace Egon. No one can. But i will be here for you, no matter what. Things haven’t gotten weird. They’ve just gotten easier. I’ve been debating for the last two weeks how to tell you that i no longer see you as my kid sister. I’m.....I’m falling in love with you too.”

Janine burst into tears but with a smile on her face. Peter cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He then leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“Please, don’t you leave me, too,” she whispered.

“Never,” Peter whispered back.


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys face off against the winged creature and Janine prepares for delivery.

“Ok, two weeks to go. Are you sure you have everything in there you’re gonna need?” Peter asked, rushing around the bedroom, gathering all sorts of items to pack for Janine’s hospital stay.

“Peter, please, everything’s in there but the baby!” Janine laughed.

“And he’ll be here before we know it!”

“Come on, we need to get to the Firehouse,” Janine urged.

Peter grabbed her hospital bag and walked with Janine to the car. Once they arrived at the Firehouse, Ray ran downstairs.

“Peter! Janine! We’ve done it! We’ve replicated the PKE signal for the creature!”

They went up to the lab where Marcus was beaming with excitement. 

“Now we can locate that damn thing and bust it once and for all!” Winston shouted.

Janine’s face paled. Peter noticed and grabbed her around the waist. “Come on, let’s get you to the rec room,” he said softly. 

“Sorry, guess it’s just a little too much excitement,” she tried to laugh it off.

“That’s ok, just rest,” Peter said, handing her a glass of water.

“I’m ok, thanks,” Janine said after finishing her water. “It’s just...that’s the first time I’ve stepped into the lab since....,”

“It’s ok,” Peter whispered, squeezing her hand. “At least now, we’ll be able to get the bastard.”

**********************

The entire week the guys used the PKE signature to track down the winged creature that had caused Egon’s fatal injuries. But each time, it always eluded them.

They were extremely frustrated, especially Peter. He had made it a personal vendetta to capture or destroy it.

It was Tuesday afternoon - three days before Janine’s due date. They had just returned from a bust of a Class 2. Ray was headed downstairs to put the ghost in the containment unit. 

Janine had taken a call moments before the guys got back. “You’ve got another call, over on the other end of Brooklyn. Sounds like a Class 2, maybe 3.”

“Winston, take Ray and Marcus. You three can handle it,” Peter instructed.

“Where are you going?” Winston asked.

“I’m going out to the docks near the Hudson. Those readings were strongest there before we got this other call,” Peter said, changing into a fresh jumpsuit.

“The Hell you are!” Janine yelled. She walked over to Peter’s locker. She lowered her voice. “Peter, please. I’ve already buried a husband. I don’t wanna bury a very good friend, too. Please, wait til the others get back. You know you can’t handle this alone. It’s gonna take all four of you,” Janine pleaded. 

Peter’s eyes softened, seeing the desperation in Janine’s eyes. “Ok, I’ll stick with the team. If you’re doing ok, I’ll go with them on this call, then we’ll head to the docks.”

Janine breathed a sigh of relief. “Paige will be in after her last class, around 1:00 pm.” The guys had hired a temp who was also taking some part time classes at the University. She helped Janine with the office work, and will take care of things while Janine is on maternity leave.

“Ok, let’s hit the road boys!” Peter announced. He turned to Janine. “I’ll radio you in between jobs, ok? Make sure you’re still doing ok.”

“Please,” Janine said smiling. 

Ray jumped into Ecto-1 and they were off again. Janine sat down at her desk, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

They caught the Class 2 that turned out to be a Class 3. Then they headed to the docks. 

“Pete, I’ve packed the proton rifle this time,” Winston said. 

“Great! I’m sure that’ll come in handy,” Peter said. “Hand me the radio, Ray; I need to check in with Janine.”

Paige answered the radio. “Hey there, it’s Dr. V; where’s Janine?”

“Hi, she’s in the bathroom; she’s not looking too good guys. I think she’s having some pains but nothing major,” Paige replied.

“Ok, well, tell her we’ve caught the Class 3 and we’re headed to the docks,” Peter said.

“Will do, be careful,” Paige responded.

They made it up the docks, Marcus using the PKE readings to narrow down the creature’s exact location. “Ok guys, I’ve got him,” Marcus whispered.

“That’s great! Hang back here with us; we’re staying together this time,” Winston urged.

Winston primed the proton rifle while the others powered up. The readings led them to the backside of a warehouse. It had apparently made itself a nest there. 

Peter motioned for them to spread out to surround it. Once in position, Peter yelled, “FIRE!”

Ray, Peter and Marcus held it in the streams, screaming and howling as it thrashed around to free itself. Winston then fired the proton rifle at maximum power. The creature almost broke free but Peter increased the power on his thrower. Ray and Marcus followed suit. That did it; Ray threw out the trap. The creature howled as the bright light of the trap pulled it inside.

The guys jumped and high fived each other in triumph. It was a bittersweet moment. 

Winston slapped Peter on the shoulder. “Let’s go man. See how Janine’s doing.”

Ecto arrived back at the Firehouse in record time. The guys were excited to let Janine know they had captured the ghost, but they were also worried about how she was doing. They all climbed out of the vehicle exhausted but also very happy. 

“Hey guys! Looks like you got your ghost!” Paige welcomed them.

“I’ll say! It was awesome! We finally took that thing by surprise and nailed it!” Ray screamed, clearly still excited.

Peter was already halfway up the stairs to find Janine. Ray took the trap to containment while Marcus and Winston followed Peter. They found her sitting on the couch in the rec room.

“Hey Darling! How are ya?” Peter said.

Janine clearly looked uncomfortable. “My back has been killing me.”

Winston sat down beside her. “How long?”

“Since you guys left on that call earlier before going to the docks,” Janine replied. “This is ridiculous. Let me get some ibuprofen.”

“Well, we did get that bastard!” Peter exclaimed. “Finally, we got it! Now maybe I can get some rest!”

“Um..Peter?!” Janine shouted. “I don’t think you can take a break just yet!”

“Awww, come on! Why not?” Peter whined.

“Because my water just broke!”

All the men were instantaneously in the kitchen within seconds.

“It’s too soon! You’ve still got a couple of days!” Peter yelled.

“This baby don’t care! He’s coming now!” Janine shouted.

“Let’s get her to Ecto! We’ll drive you!” Ray offered.

********************  
Peter was by Janine’s side the entire time in the delivery room. Winston, Ray, Marcus and Paige waited in the waiting area. 

“HOLY FUCK!! This hurts!” Janine screamed. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Spengler But your contractions are progressing so quickly, there’s no time for an epidural. This baby is coming now!” the nurse said. “A few more pushes and it’ll all be over!”

Janine pushed but was quickly running out of energy. She laid her head back against the bed, her red hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. “I can’t, Peter; I can’t do it anymore,” she said breathing heavily, her strength failing. 

Peter leaned down to look her in the eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed. “Come on, Sweetheart; you’ve got this. Just one more push. You can do it. One. Last. Big. Push. Do it for Spengs, you know he’s here.”

He saw the determination in Janine’s eyes return ten fold. Peter helped her sit up, still squeezing her hand, he cheered her on. “Come on Honey. Get that beautiful baby boy out here. He wants to meet his mom!”

Janine took a deep breath, then pushed with every ounce of strength she had. A few moments later, they heard the distinct sounds of a baby crying. 

“Congratulations!! You have a son!” the doctor announced.

Peter cut the cord and the doctor laid the baby in Janine’s arms. Tears of joy streamed down their faces. 

“Do we have a name?” asked the nurse.

Janine smiled. “Ethan Charles Spengler.”

Peter looked at Janine, shocked. “Janine, my middle name is Charles.”

“I know. And Ethan is for Egon. Named after the two most important men in my life, after my dad, of course.”

Peter leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I’m gonna go tell everybody! I’ll be right back!”

As Janine cradled Ethan in her arms, she couldn’t help but notice the beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes. She felt a slight chill in the room. As she looked up, she could’ve sworn she got a glimpse of the tall, blonde physicist that she loved so much standing by the window, smiling.

“We did it, Egon. Your son is here. And he’ll know exactly how wonderful his father was,” Janine whispered.

******************  
A month later, Janine climbed into bed after tucking Ethan into his crib. She snuggled up against Peter.

“How’s he doing?” He asked softly as he kissed her temple.

“Sleeping like an angel,” Janine replied, giving him a hug.

“And how is Mrs. Mommy Spengler?” Peter asked.

“Just fine. How’s Mr. Second Daddy Venkman?” Janine asked, arching an eyebrow as she turned to look at him. She was curious as to where this conversation was headed.

Peter gave her an uneasy grin. “Wondering if you’d consider becoming Mrs. Mommy Venkman?”

Janine’s face lit up like a kid’s at Christmas. “Yes, I would love to!”

They embraced each other in a tight kiss and hug. Peter then gently rolled so that his upper body was hovering over hers. 

“But first, you’d better grab a condom from the nightstand drawer. I’m not quite ready to become Mrs. Mommy Venkman with baby Venkman on the way,” she giggled.


End file.
